


Momentum

by Aliesther



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Music, Romance, Songfic, Sorcerers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliesther/pseuds/Aliesther
Summary: Как просто признаться, когда ты смертен, как просто признаться, когда ты всего лишь человек. У посланцев Ада и Цитадели Мертвых времени на раздумья слишком много, в их языках нет тёплых слов. Но ведь нужно сказать хоть что-то...





	Momentum

**Author's Note:**

> Will be translated into English.  
> Предыдущие рассказы серии (за моим же авторством) можно найти на Книге Фанфиков:   
> 1) По собственному арту: https://fanart.info/art/art-view/58488
> 
> 2) Первая часть - "About demons" (https://ficbook.net/readfic/6342624); вторая - "Double darkness" (https://ficbook.net/readfic/6285810);  
> третья - “About leeches” (https://ficbook.net/readfic/6353200);  
> четвёртая - “Demon and leech” (https://ficbook.net/readfic/6366111);  
> пятая - “Double Magic” (https://ficbook.net/readfic/6421782)

Я отдаю себе отчёт в том, что сломался.  
Как Девятый Чародей Цитадели Мертвых, я не имею права на эти мысли, как не имел и не имею права на полётные мысли о Наорэ.  
Он - светлый. Я от Тьмы.  
«Мы обязаны хранить нейтралитет» - говорил я себе. Говорил - и звал прогулялся, прижимал к стене, к столу, затаскивал в душ, целовал. Останавливался.  
Дальше - нельзя, дальше - нейтралитет.  
Ведь я тёмный. Он - от света.  
Светлый лич. Нелепо звучит.

Я любил его, это очевидно, люблю до сих пор, желаю коснуться все так же, и не могу.  
Но - это уже не больно.  
Рядом Вы.  
А что же такого Вы сделали с моей стойкостью, демон Нериэль?  
Нет, Алистер.  
«Алистер, Алистер, просто Алистер» - так Вы сказали мне в ту ночь.  
Не это важно.  
Так чем же Вы отличаетесь от Наорэ, моей испорченной Светом копии?  
Те же седые волосы, что от воды становятся серыми, то же желание обладать ими, то же...  
А больше - ничего. Разве только то, что мы с Вами, как и с ним, по разным стороны баррикад.  
Я - от Тьмы холодных могил, Вы - порождение пламени Ада.  
Мы - Тьма, но такая разная. Вы бы посмеялись, скажи я это вслух.

Знаете, смех у Вас тоже другой. Резкий, насмешливый, яростный, злой.  
И в глазах кошачья зелень, и взгляд у Вас жесткий.  
А вот волосы - нет. Не волнистые, как у Наорэ. Прямые, бархатистые. Всегда с этой «китайской» прической.  
Вам идёт.  
Как и чёрный цвет, как и костюмы-тройки, ещё во времена Вашей молодости вышедшие из моды, как резная трость (только бы мне ее более не видеть), как старинные часы на запястье.  
Все, что ни есть, вся Ваша потрёпанная идеальность, задиристость, ярость в каждой улыбке, ударе, укусе, запах углей, рэпкор в наушниках, все это идёт Вам, как никому другому. И эти обращения на «Вы», даже когда мы...  
Все это меня сломало.

Знаете, я думал, просто хочу Вас. Вместо Наорэ.  
Думал, Вы мне интересны, как колдун. Как воин. Как детектив.  
Я пытался изучить Вас, как противника.  
И со всем своим опытом, грузом прожитых лет лёгшим на плечи, не мог даже предположить, не то что ожидать, что буду сидеть вот так, смотреть, как Вы раскачиваетесь на стуле, как хвост обвил Вашу ногу, как с рогов и волос стекает вода, как Вы, закрыв глаза, выслушиваетесь в шорох басовых мембран.  
Так странно видеть это, зная, что ещё полчаса назад Вы были с ног до головы в крови, и людей, и демонов, и своей, и чужой.  
Она Вам тоже идёт. 

Еще я не думал, что Вы научитесь понимать современную музыку. А Вы - научились. Пусть и весьма своеобразную.  
А Вы идёте в ногу со временем, Алистер.  
Не думал, что это заставит меня полюбить Вас.

***

Ты никогда не казался мне чем-то особо значительным, Чародей. Всего лишь бессметный, который зачем-то тратит жизнь на музыку и чайно-кофейный бизнес. Вот ведь бред-то.  
Даже когда я узнал, что ты - лич, что имя тебе - Нийэр, что ты - легендарный Девятый Чародей Цитадели Мертвых, совершивший ту же ошибку, что и я, так же, как и я, поплатившийся за это...  
Ну, все осталось по прежнему.  
Конечно, до меня дошло, что твоя смерть гарантировано вернёт мне престол Ада и даже бессмертие, если повезёт. 

Да только мне было пофигу.  
Я устал, слишком устал.  
Не от печати, не от бессилия, ты знаешь, я уже был готов умереть.  
Устал от слепоты Эдгара.  
Это он пошёл за мной с самого начала.  
В тот день, когда я нашёл Флейту Крысолова, он был рядом, когда я умирал, он спас мне жизнь, когда он сам умер, умер и я, и ангелом смерти он стал, потому что им стал я, да черта лысого, он пошёл со мной даже в Ад!  
За власть над ним со мной бился Эдгар, чуть не убил меня Эдгар, единственный из демонов, кто не оставил меня в этом долбанном мире людей умирать - Эдгар, единственный, кто жизнью готов заплатить за мое бессмертие - Эдгар.  
Только у Эдгара есть ключ от моей усыпальницы, Аластор.

Он для меня был всем, всем и остался.  
Душу свою мне доверил, идиот.  
А тело - не смог. Недодемон.  
Какая разница, что я - не девушка, какая разница, черт его дери, если я рядом больше сотни лет, если я под пули ради него лез, если я пробовал его кровь, он мою, если мы спины друг другу защищали, мать твою! 

Но ему было не все равно.  
О, если бы он попросил, то, как бы я ни хотел взять его сам, я бы поддался, пусть делает, что хочет, да хоть убьёт, все равно не долго осталось, но нет.  
Спасти мне «жизнь» - да.  
Подарить хоть какой-то смысл - а начерта?  
Он был жесток.

Только поэтому я пришёл к тебе, ведь ты так похож на него.  
Те же чёрные волосы, хрупкие кости, магия на кончиках пальцев.  
Глаза разве что не добрые, чувак.  
Совсем.

Ты только с виду такой неформальный, радушный, свой парень. Рубашка, джинсы, рок в ушах.  
А на деле - мертвец с ледяным лиловыми глазами, впалыми щекам и острыми скулами.  
Ты ужасен.  
Холоден, жесток, костляв.  
Я был похож на того, кого ты хотел видеть под собой, и я стал им.  
Раз, другой, третий.  
Не заметил, как оказался на самой последней границе смерти, как ты сеял печать, как я подарил тебе эти часы. Символ двадцать первого века, о да, блин!  
Не заметил, как оказался сидящим на твоём стуле, слушающим то, что ты сам меня заставил слушать (Да, заставил, я тебя не просил!) и ждущим, пока дослушаешь ты.  
Почему-то мне хочется знать, что твои мудрые уста такого выдадут. О том, что посоветовал тебе я.  
Какая нахрен разница?  
Теперь - есть.  
Как есть разница, обращаться к тебе на «ты» или на «вы».  
Мы давно уже друг друга знаем, да?  
И впереди - дочерта времени.  
А все равно - на «вы», вслух - только на «вы». Ведь это так заводит.  
Я готов сдаться без боя, сам встать на колени, дать тебе хоть наручники, хоть топор, как будет угодно.  
Все равно ты меня не убьешь, а там - катись оно к дьяволу.  
Вы победили.  
А я - победил Вас, лич с именем демона ночи.  
Ну а ты что думал, Аластор?  
С тобой - только в ничью.  
Слишком полюбил. Вместо того, кто так мне и не ответил.  
Слишком, очевидно.  
Ну и пусть оно так.  
Потому что хочу.  
Владыка Ада я или кто, эй!

***

Внутри кокона из одеял тепло. Ну как - тепло. Только со стороны Нериэля. Нийэр, по своей мертвецкой природе, был холоден, что на взгляд, что на ощупь. Даже в самые приятные для него моменты, когда демон неожиданно обнимал со спины, до боли сжимая рёбра, гладил по позвоночнику, дышал в самое ухо - ничего не менялось. Лич не показывал, чего хочет, не проявляло страстей. Все это кипело внутри до тех пор, пока не выплёскивалась единственным сдавленным хрипом.  
А Нериэль - он был другим. Любил не согревать, дотла сжигать своим огнём, яростью и желанием, которое иногда било через край. Ударить о стену, заломить руки, заставить не то что заломить, сломать их себе, шипеть, кричать, нарываться на большую боль - все эти желания он выпускал на свободу, не сдерживая себя, словно старался наверстать весь упущенный, лишенный подобных утех век.

Хотя вот конкретно сейчас было совершенно не до того.

\- Знаете, Чародей, этот Ваш мелодичный дэт метал - не такая уж и хрень.  
\- Как и Ваш рэпкор. Вполне терпимо.


End file.
